


sleep

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: CharDee Ficlet Collection [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Dee is cold.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Dee Reynolds
Series: CharDee Ficlet Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936690
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Dee/Dennis. Not really, but I figured might as well warn for it just in case.

It always feels later than it is. 

Too much time spent in the fluorescent glow of hospital lights, maybe. Skewing her perception of time.

Dee yawns, stretches her legs, accidentally pushing Charlie in the process. She'd forgotten he was curled up at the end of the bed. Luckily he's a heavy sleeper, all he does is mumble a little and roll to face her.

She turns on her other side, facing Dennis, trying to get more comfortable, finds that his spot is empty. He's been gone long enough that it's cold. She frowns. 

She's a little peeved that Dennis left without waking her. A little twisted maybe, just how disappointed she is, but when have they ever not been fucked up?

She sits up, taking care to not wake Mac in the process, moving his arm from her waist to his own. She leans forward far enough that her hair frames Charlie's face. 

"Hey," she says, and then again, slightly more shrill, when he only mumbles in response.

"Hey, Charlie, come take Dennis's spot." 

He groans, "Why?" 

"It's cold."

"You mean you're cold." 

"So? Why does that matter?" She's too tired to argue. "Come on, Charlie. Please? It's more comfortable up here anyway."

"...Fine." 

She smiles because she'll be warm for a while again. Charlie radiates heat like a small sun, it seeps into her ever cold bones. He says it's because she has bird bones- hollow. Without malice, so for once she doesn't mind. 


End file.
